Darksiders: Souls of the Past
by etheral-23
Summary: Before being the Horsmen, the were the Champions. Before their servitude to the Council, they had their own lives. They only have each other now, but they had everything before, friends, love, and a future. Sometimes memories aren't enough.Rating may vary


Horns, cheers, shouts, and applauses. It was all that could be heard in an enormous stadium, houndred of thousands of Nephilims stood there, feeling the emotion of witnessing the end of an incredible event. The Great Tournament. Thousands of Nephilims fought in this very stadium, to prove to the others, and to themselves, that they were the mightiest, and most powerful of their entire race.

All of them battled with courage and honor, but in the end, only four remained. which was a strange thing actually, it was supposed that only one Nephilim would be chosen to be the champion, but instead, four were named the winners, they had fought, and made their way through the tournament like no other warrior had. And because all of them were brothers, they hosts though that the audience would love to see an ultimate battle royal amongst the four siblings. And, hell, the people loved it.

The four warriors fought had one against the other, sometimes, one against three, two against two, or just against each other in a mindless clash, while they summoned their mighty beasts to aid them. Such battle lasted hours, until one by one, almost simultaneously, the warriors had lost consciousness, and fell to the ground, with no one being named victor. It was decided then, than there could be no better warriors than them, and so, the hosts came to the agreedment that all of them were to be the champions of The Great Tournament.

The four siblings had woken up a some minutes after the battles, and were told to stand in the middle of the arene, where they were showered by the cheers of many. Another Nephilim stood there, this one was old, he was dressed in a heavy armor, and his face beared the scars of uncantable battles against the demons, he was one of the hosts, the general-commander of their armies, Traios, also known, as Damnation.

Damnation rised his arms in order for the audience to remain silent, which they slowly did.

"We had seen many mighty warriors fight, with power and honor, against each other, but we all knew that just one would remain victorious, and be named champion!" He shouted with all the strenght of his lungs. "But non of us would have ever thought, that that title would be shared by, not two, but four formidable warriors!" He turned to see the four warriors that stood in the center of the arena. "This four had battle with determination, skill, power, and wisdom, more than any other, and by such, they were led to battle each other, but still non could best the other!" Once again he turned to the crowd. "And for that, we will give upon them, the titles of Champions, for non, can best their power, not even amongst each other!" The crowd shouted, and cheered, while the general-commander approached the four and looked directly at the first one, "Death, warrior of the end, I name you the Pale Champion!" The tall pale skinned warrior, received the cheers of the crowd, while holding his scythes, one on each hand, Traios looked at the next one. "Fury, beautiful and merciless, I name you, the Black Champion!" The beauty know as Fury rised her fist, in which she was holding the handle of her whip, and the crowd cheered for her. Damnation turned to see the next one. "Strife, swift bringer of destruction, I name you, the White Champion!" The masked warrior pulled out his guns, Mercy and Punishment, and shoot swift rounds of fire into the air, the audience just loved it.

"Show off" Chuckled Fury.

"Got to give the people what they want" Was his reply.

The general-commander turned to see the last warrior.

"And, finally, War, bringer of oblivion, I name you, the Red Champion!" The crowd shouted, and cheered, War only stared, feeling proud of being bestowed with such honor.

"You four are the best of our kind's power, and I can not think of any other more worthy of these titles, I know, that you will fight the darkness, as our people has done for generations, with strenght and valor!" Traios turned to see the audience once again. "Noble people, my people, our people, with great honor, I present you, your Champions!"

The crowd stood on their feets, cheering and shouting at the most powerful warriors they had ever seen, knowing full well, that they would leed them to glory, in the eternal battle against evil. In top of the stadium, between columns, where they wouldn't be seen, two winged figures watched the whole event, one of the smiled and applauded, while the other one just looked at them with anger and mistrust.

"How can you applaud this Azreal?, This 'tournament', was proof of the very savage and evil nature of this things" Said one of the winged figures.

"I don't see this 'evil', you are talking about Michael, all I see is the pride and determination of a strong kind, willing to give their lives to protect the Creator's gifts against the darkness" The Archangel of Death, stopped applauding, but kept his smile.

"Don't lecture me, I know evil when I see it, I was the one who banished Lucifer to Hell, this kind is flawed, their potential to become the darkness they fight is unlimited, and they must be stopped before they can do any harm" Azreal dropped his smile, and turned to look him in the eye.

"Now you're sounding just like our brother" The Sword of God, just stared at the Nephilims.

"Nothing you say will change my mind Azreal, the true servants of the Creators must take action, and stop this plague before it sickens Paradise" Azreal sighed, and with heavy eyes, looked him one last time, before taking his leave.

"I will take no part in this Michael, just know... that judgement will come to those who truly harm the Creator's work" With those last words, the Archangel flew back to the White City.

Michael only stared at the imperfect beings, and saw their savagism, how this kind needed to be purged with holy fire before they could do any harm. His mind was clear, his goal was set. The Nephilim, must die.

Meanwhile, back with the Four Champions, the siblings began to made their way out of the stadium, while receiving the love of the crowd.

"Good fight brothers, good fight" Said Fury, smirking.

"Yeah, you guys got me good a couple of times" Strife then turned his gaze to some women of the female audience, and saw how some blew kisses at him, and others shouted his name like crazy. The rider of the white horse smirked, "I, am going to get, soooooo, lucky" His brothers chuckled at that.

"For me, this honor, it's all the reward I need" Said War.

"Come on, bro, loosen up a little, don't be so stoic all the time, even when you musn't be" Said Strife.

"For once I agree with him, War, celebrate, after all this a moment to do so" Added Death.

"Men" Fury rolled her eyes. "All you are going to do for celebration, is take any female you find in your path to your beds"

"Ohhh, we are the ones that don't have control, aren't we?" Said Death narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Fury.

"During your fight with Wrath, we could clearly see the lust in your eyes" Said War, his sister just snorted.

"Please, I was only eager to fight him, after all he is a formidable warrior, had he not had faited a few seconds before I did, he would have made it to the final rounds with us, and there would be five champions, not four"

"And now you speak of him with passion and admiration" Death said, Fury just glared at him with daggers in her eyes, "Fury and Wrath, how fitting" He chuckled.

"I told you, I only wanted to battle him" She said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, you wanted to 'battle' him all right, the horizontal way, hehe" Strife laughed, and Fury punched him in the arm, hard, he rubbed it but didn't stop laughing.

"Shut up"


End file.
